


Warm Kisses and Flowers

by FloJoUno



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Slight making out, shopping for gifts, this is short but fuck it, this is so old holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloJoUno/pseuds/FloJoUno
Summary: Today is a special day.Seán had been telling himself to go out and buy gifts for Ethan for a month, but time kept slipping away from him. Now the day has arrived and it's fucking raining.Delightful.





	Warm Kisses and Flowers

Jack aggressively ruffled his hair, speed walking in the rainy street without an umbrella. He rubbed his palms together as he walked inside a fairly empty shop, being engulfed by the delicate fragrances of flowers and old books. He patted his hair down as he walked, desperately trying to look halfway decent, taking glances at the bookshelves and knickknacks around him.

Taking a deep breath, he shifted in his jacket, straightening it up, fixing his posture. He walked around the store, looking at the different dictionaries and thesauruses, picking up the tiny pins and iron on patches with curiosity. Grabbing a few fruit pins and a pink thimble, placing them in his small pouch, he made his way to the flowers sitting by the window.

He stared at the bright red roses, trailing his eyes over to the shining daffodils after the yellow flower caught his eye. The rainbows of tulips soaked up the missing sunlight in the very front, attracting the attention of the occasional passersby as they quietly made their way back home, away from the rain. Jack squatted down to smell a lone daisy in the back, bringing a light smile to his face as his rosy cheeks lost a bit of their warmth, moving his bangs to the side. He sniffed the individual peonies, grabbing one of the pale pink ones with a yellow one falling into the mix.

He started to make a bouquet of baby’s breath, snapdragons, and bell flowers, placing his few peonies in the middle. Jack wrapped them all up in a nice baby blue ribbon that the store gave him, took out his beige pouch and headed for the cashier, grabbing a cute old book of poems and fables along the way. Greeting the sweet cashier with glasses and a shy smile, Jack poured the contents of his pouch on the counter, getting out his wallet as the lady named Kathryn counted how much everything will all be.

“That’ll be six pounds, sir.”

The lady gave him a kind smile as Jack placed the money in front of him, scooping his belongings back into the little brown pouch. Putting it in his jacket pocket with the small book, he tightened his grip on the flowers, waving a polite goodbye to the lady, making his way back out to the rain.

Opening his jacket, he shielded the bouquet, blinking away the rain that got caught on his long eyelashes. He looked at where he was and kept walking, hoping that he arrived back at his and Ethan’s apartment with a beautiful bunch of flowers and a semi-good looking Jack. He sped towards his apartment building once it came into sight, his legs hurting from how hard he was stomping into the floor.

Riding the elevator up, he shook out his hair, holding the bouquet in a tight grip. He had a bright smile plastered on his face, his knees shaking from the nerves, walking out of the elevator with his eyes glued to the floor. Taking out his keys, he opened the door to their apartment, yelling out a loud hello to the sleep boy on the couch.

“Jesus, why can’t you be quiet and considerate for one day?”

Ethan giggled as he sat up, rubbing his eyes a bit, stretching out his toes. Jack made his way to the sofa, sitting beside his boyfriend in his wet jacket and all, grinning ear to ear. Yawning, Ethan look at him with a dopey smile looking down at the flowers he just noticed. Gazing back up at Seán, he let a loud aw, taking the bouquet out of his tight grasp, staring at the delicate flowers in his hands.

Raising his head once again, he brought his free hand to cup the side of Seán’s face, bringing him into a soft kiss, moving the bouquet to the table in front of them, sitting cross legged. Placing his hands in Jack’s mess of green, Ethan fully kissed him, tears lightly falling down the sides of his reddening face.

Jack pulled away, holding up one finger before pulling out the small pouch from his pocket. Gently grasping Ethan’s hand, he opened each finger with grace, lightly placing the pins and patch onto his open hand. Ethan gasped, quickly placing them in his lap, pining two of them to his big sweater, pining a kiwi onto the shirt Jack was wearing under the jacket.

Ethan was giggling as he started to take the jacket off him, Seán trying to shoo him as his arms got trapped inside. Throwing his jacket across the room, he smiled as Ethan scolded him with a grin of his own. Cupping Ethan’s face once again, Jack kissed him harder than before, smiling into the kiss as his boyfriend was giggling. He pushed Ethan farther into the side rest, trying his hardest not to laugh.

Biting Jack’s bottom lip gently, Ethan laughed as Jack gave him a teasing look, rubbing his thumbs down Ethan’s sides. In a frantic manner, Ethan tightly held Jack’s wrists, scared of the fact he could easily tickle him then and there. Leaning down to give his blueberry of a boyfriend an Eskimo kiss, Jack released his hands from his grip, placing them on Ethan’s pale tummy.

Kissing alongside his jaw, Jack rested his head on Ethan’s shoulder, lying on top of him. Ethan laughed once again, grabbing the bouquet, laying it on Seán’s back to receive giggles from the older. Wrapping his legs around his waist, Ethan fully hugged him, whispering a small message in his ear.

“Happy anniversary, you fucking lawn.”

**Author's Note:**

> i made this before they even fUCKING collabed oh boy this is old i can tell cause i keep switching between jack and seán


End file.
